drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Östliche Drachen
thumb|[[Lóng (Chinesischer Drache)]]Östliche Drachen (Drachen aus Ostasien, z.B. China, Japan, Korea, usw.) zeichnen sich durch eine Reihe gemeinsamer Merkmale aus, die sie von anderen Drachen unterscheiden. Allgemein Der Mythos dieser Drachen geht vermutlich von China aus, weshalb östliche Drachen nach dem chinesischen Wort für Drache ''auch als ''Lóng oder Lung ''(chin. 龍, vereinfacht 龙) bezeichnet werden. In China und Vietnam nennt man die Drachen Lung oder Long, in Japan Ryu, in Korea Yong, in Bhutan Druk und in der Mongolei Luu. [[Datei:Longhu-shan.jpeg|thumb|Athanasius Kircher stellte den ''Longhu-Shan (Drache und Tiger Berg) mit den beiden namensgebenden Tieren dar. Beeinflusst von Kirchers westlicher Sichtweise sieht der Drache aus wie ein westlicher Drache, woraus zu schließen ist, dass Kircher keine chinesischen Drachendarstellungen sah]]Wie Qiguang Zhao anmerkt, sind die Drachen ostasiatischer Mythen zwar in ihrer Erscheinung wesentlich homogener als die sehr unterschiedlich aussehenden Drachen westlicher Mythen (die als Wyvern, Westliche Drachen, Schlangen und in noch ausgefalleneren Gestalten auftreten), verkörpern jedoch wesentlich vielseitigere Konzepte und SymbolikenQiguang Zhao (1992), A Study of Dragons, East and West, Peter Lang Publishing Inc., ISBN 978-0820417585. Aussehen Allen Lung-Drachen ist der schlangenähnliche Körper, die vier Beine und das Geweih gemein. Sie besitzen meist keine Flügel und können sowohl schwimmen als auch laufen. In den meisten Mythen können sie auch fliegen. Anzahl der Krallen Die Anzahl der Krallen unterscheidet sich regional, so haben japanische Drachen drei, koreanische und mongolische vier (manchmal sieben) und chinesische und tibetische Drachen fünf Krallen. Die Chinesen sind davon überzeugt, dass Drachen Zehen verlieren, je weiter sie wegfliegen. In Japan dagegen glaubt man, dass Drachen, wenn sie Japan verlassen, Zehen dazubekommen. Die Koreaner nehmen an, dass Drachen, die nach China fliegen, Zehen dazubekommen und welche verlieren, wenn sie in Richtung Japan fliegen. Auch in China kommen Drachen mit drei oder vier Zehen vor, wobei meist diejenigen mit fünf Zehen der Kaiserfamilie vorbehalten sindRalph Brocklebank (1991), Dragonlore: Issue 9. Farbe Auch die Farben sind zur Unterscheidung der Drachen wichtig: *Die gelben und goldenen Drachen (chin. 黃龍, Huáng Lóng, jap. Kōryū) symbolisieren den Sommer und den Kaiser. Daher sind sie die am meisten verehrten Drachen. Sie leben zurückgezogen und ziehen meist allein umher. *Auch rote Drachen stehen für den Sommer und sind das Symbol des Westens. Sie können Stürme verursachen, wenn sie miteinander kämpfen. *Blaue und grüne Drachen symbolisieren den Frühling und den Osten. Der blaue Drache (chin. 青龍 / 青龙, Qīng Lóng, jap. 青竜, Seiryū) ist in der chinesischen Astronomie auch eines der vier Wundertiere. Die anderen Wundertiere sind der rote Vogel, der weiße Tiger und die schwarze Schildkröte. *Schwarze Drachen symbolisieren den Norden, sie sind meist ein schlechtes Zeichen und stehen für die Dürrezeit. Auch sie können Stürme verursachen, wenn sie miteinander kämpfen. *Der Drache, der den Herbst symbolisiert, ist weiß. Sie sind außerdem ein Zeichen des Südens. Andere asiatische Drachen Aus dem asiatischen Raum sind neben den typischen Lung-Drachen noch andere große Reptilien bekannt, z.B. die indischen Naga, Pakhangba, Makara und Wyvern (letztere allerdings aus europäischen Mythen) oder die japanische Yamata no Orochi. Diese sind jedoch mythologisch meist nicht mit den Lung-Drachen verwandt und werden nur aufgrund ihrer Herkunft von der westlichen Dracologie in deren Nähe gestellt. Verbreitung nach Zentralasien und den Nahen Osten thumb|Seldschukisches Drachen-Relief aus dem 13. Jahrhundert Im 2. Jahrhundert v. Chr. vertrieben die mongolischen das Volk der aus der heutigen Gansu-Provinz. Diese gründeten in Zentralasien das -Reich und brachten ein chinesisch beeinflusstes Drachenbild nach Zentralasien. Beeinflusst von der Kunst des Kuschana-Reiches wurde dieses Drachenbild von nahöstlichen Völkern wie dem , den Sogdern oder den aufgenommenDr. Sarah Kühn (2011), The Dragon in Medieval East Christian and Islamic Art, BRILL, ISBN 978-90-04-20972-5. thumb|Drachendarstellung aus dem mongolisch beherrschten Ilchanat in Persien Bis zum 13. Jahrhundert waren Drachen im seldschukischen Stil ein häufiges Motiv in Kleinasien und dem Nahen Osten. Danach wurden sie im Zuge der mongolischen Invasion von stärker chinesisch beeinflussten Motiven abgelöst. Selbst nach der Auflösung des Mongolischen Reiches wurden im und der Goldenen Horde Zentralasiens und dem im Nahen Osten chinesisch aussehende Drachenmotive verwendetDr. Sarah Kühn (2011), The Dragon in Medieval East Christian and Islamic Art, BRILL, ISBN 978-90-04-20972-5. thumb|[[Azhi Dahaka im östlichen Stil aus dem arabischen Buch Ajā’ib al-makhlūqāt wa-gharā’ib al-mawjūdāt]] Davon beeinflusst erinnern auch die Drachen der persischen und arabischen Kunst oft an Lóng-Drachen, obwohl sie in den Mythen, wie z.B. vom Drachentöter Rostam, oft die gleiche Rolle wie in europäischen Mythen einnehmen. Westliche und Östliche Drachen In der modernen Fantasy kommt es sowohl in westlichen (europäischen oder amerikanischen) als auch in östlichen (asiatischen) Werken manchmal vor, dass Elemente westlicher und östlicher Darstellungen gemischt werden. So sind z.B. Drachen in der Welt von Avatar (einer amerikanischen Fernsehserie) typische östliche Drachen, jedoch mit fledermausartigen Flügeln, wie westliche Drachen sie haben. In der japanischen Spieleserie Monster Hunter hingegen kommen überwiegend westliche Drachen vor, jedoch haben einige davon, z.B. Fatalis, ein Design, das eher an östliche Darstellungen erinnert. Außerdem kommen heute sowohl in westlichen als auch östlichen Fantasy-Werken sowohl rein westliche als auch rein östliche Drachen vor. Dabei kann man in westlichen Werken meist aus dem Design auf die Herkunft schließen, während in östlichen Werken beide Drachentypen relativ gleichberechtigt vorkommen. Östliche Drachen sind in der europäischen Kunst bereits seit dem 19. Jahrhundert ein beliebtes MotivSchaffhausener Nachrichten: Nicht nur Stadt der Erker, sondern auch der Drachen. Selten vereinen Fantasy-Drachen auch das Aussehen östlicher Drachen mit dem Verhalten westlicher Drachen, oder umgekehrt, wie z.B. der Gefürchtete aus Disney's Gummibärenbande. Dragonology In den Büchern von Dr. Ernest Drake werden fast alle östlichen Drachen unter der Bezeichnung Asiatischer Lung (Draco orientalis) zusammengefasst. Drake beschreibt folgende Unterarten: *Chinesischer Lung (Draco orientalis magnus) *Japanischer Ryu (Draco orientalis japonicus) *Koreanischer Yong (Draco orientalis koreensis) *Indonesischer Drache (Draco orientalis indonesiensis) Außerdem zählt Drake zwei weitere Arten zu den Östlichen Drachen: * Der Tibetische Drache (Draco montana) ähnelt stark den Lung-Drachen * Der Lindwurm (Draco serpentalis) basiert vermutlich auf den Schlangen, die Marco Polo in China beschrieb. Laut Drake können alle Östlichen Drachen (Lung, Ryu, Yong und Tibetischer Drache) Feuer speien. Dies erwähnt er jedoch nur in einer Tabelle, die seinem vermutlich letzten Werk beilag.Dr. Ernest Drake (2009): Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology, Candlewick Press, ISBN 978-0763646233, S. 178-179 In den früheren Werken hat Drake die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien, nur dem Ryu zugesprochen. In der chinesischen, japanischen und koreanischen Mythologie werden Drachen jedoch meist mit Wasser und Regen assoziiert. Daher ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass Östliche Drachen Feuer speien können. Trivia *Die seit 2010 im Unicode enthaltenden Drachen-Emojis �� und ��, die in ihrer Browser-Darstellung relativ neutrale, Lindwurm-artige Drachen darstellen, werden von den meisten Plattformen als Östliche Drachen dargestellt. Einzelnachweise en:Oriental Dragon Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Östliche Drachen Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Asiatische Drachen Kategorie:Dragonology